Drabbles
by lol lollypops
Summary: The beautiful yet nonexistent ship of Irosami. There is no particular theme to this, just them in all their glory. Or whenever ideas come around.


_Hey! Welp, I've reentered the world of korra (season 3)and somehow re stumbled upon this ship, I don't even know why considering both of them probably will have little to no parts in season 3, but here I am. Sailing on my lonely ship :P_

**Note:**_ Let's just assume that Asami and Iroh have a normalish age gap (which they **probably** do, it was** never really confirmed**... DON'T RUIN THIS FOR ME **D:**) And that these drabbles are extremely out of order, it will probably just bounce around the stages of their relationship depending on how the ideas pop up in my head. Uh. I'll just say this is after season 3 events?_

She had been reading the same paragraph for over an hour. She had came in her little makeshift office over in the fire nation at four in the morning with good intentions. Had it all planned out, she was going to finish what remained of her current pile of paperwork before breakfast and then head out to the market to look for gifts for the airbending kids. Several hours later and it wasn't looking very good for Asami, she was almost through with all her papers, but something inside her deflated at the last moment and she just couldn't focus.

"AUGHH! What is wrong with me?!"

She flung her pen aside and let out a deep sigh.

What was she doing? She couldn't afford to fall behind like this, not if she wanted to continue visiting the fire nation constantly and running Future Industries properly. The beautiful red stone ring on her left hand glinted at her, as if to remind her why she was doing this. After running around with Team Avatar, reviving the air nation and stopping the murderous ex-convicts from trying to killing her best friend, they returned to Republic City. Republic City that was still in shambles, covered in vines and overrun with spirits. It had gotten so out of hand that in desperation President Raiko had called in the United Forces to help with repairs. There wasn't much that they could really do, and some of their own ships even managed to get entangled in the vines also. Which left them stationed in Republic City for quite a while, and eventually with the help of Korra, the vines lessened and some real work could be done. That was around the time where she officially met Iroh, and the rest is history. Well, not really, not yet. They fell into a easy companionship at first. With both of them hard at work, Iroh helping rebuild the city, and Asami leading Future Industries back to the top, there wasn't a lot of space for anything more. It was the small moments that counted. Accidental run-ins on the street, in a local tea shop, maybe even late at night in diners. Occasional bump-ins in the hallways of Air Temple Island. A brief moment of eye contact, a small blush, the quick glances, a brush of shoulders, short but sweet conversations. For a while, it seemed that their relationship wouldn't extend beyond their little moments. Until the week Asami had left briefly for promoting purposes in the Earth Kingdom and had come back to her friends waiting on the dock for her, along with a shy Iroh standing in the back. From there, those occasional and accidental run-ins became a lot less accidental and a lot more timed. It wasn't until about two months later, after a lot of pushes and nudges and maybe even threats that on a long sleepless night, did Iroh ask her on a real date. His flushed expression, how his amber eyes shone in the moonlight, his overall awkward turtleduck persona, how could she say no?

"Yuan for your thoughts?"

Asami's eyes snapped up to see Iroh casually leaning on the door frame.

"Well, good morning to you too."

She let out a yawn and got up from her desk to shake out her tired legs, also to brush off his question. She didn't want to let him know that he had walked on her thinking about him.

"Welllll"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

"It would have been much better if I had woken up next to my lovely fiance."

Asami smiled as Iroh placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. She leaned back into Iroh's chest.

"Sorry, I just wanted to finish up the last bit of my paperwork so I could spend time down in the marketplace."

Iroh's eyes lit up, "Oh, so you have a day off today?"

"Well, basically. I have to wait for my next shipment of paperwork to arrive."

"Mhhhmmmmmmm. Would you like me to accompany you on this beautiful day?"

Asami's eyes shot up in surprise, "As much as I would love that, don't you have work to do? Soldiers to train? Mr. General."

A sly grin came over Iroh's face, "I'm sure I can work something out for a day."

Asami took a good long look at her fiance's face and cupped it in her hands, "Ok, who are you and what have you done with Iroh."

"What? Oh come on, you don't think I could take an... unofficial day off for you?"

Asami fought back a smile, for she could already hear a little guilt in his voice. She better take his offer before his conscience got the better of him.

After a quick breakfast, they walked down to their favorite market area near the palace. Iroh always loved spending time with Asami, ever since he brought her to his homeland, his and Asami's attention has been split in so many directions. With their separate jobs and now with his chaotic family, there hasn't been a lot of time dedicated to just the two of them.

They strolled into the main area of the market, booths surrounding them at all sides. Everyone around them was bustling and rushing, paying no attention to the crowned prince and his companion. They were finally getting back those little moments that Iroh held to dear to his heart. Those moments they lost back in republic city. Where he could just sit back and admire Asami. Her usual flowing locks pulled into a tight ponytail, those piercing green eyes, her laugh that lit up everything about her.

"-Think?"

The sound of Asami's voice cut through his thoughts like a razor. "Umm. What?"

Asami eyed him suspiciously, daydreaming wasn't something Iroh was keen on making a habit of. As a general it is always important to be aware of his surroundings, no distractions was his main rule. After meeting Asami, that rule was clearly swept off the table.

"I asked you ideas for good gifts" Asami said carefully, a single eyebrow raised at Iroh's odd behavior that was continuing from the morning.

"Oh. Ummm toys, books for Jinora, anything that won't break with immediate contact."

Asami nodded, "I guess that makes sense." Then something behind him caught her eye. A book stand. Iroh felt her tugs on his arm and was soon dragged along to what was the start of a very hectic day.

A thin gruff middle aged man was sitting in the booth, a book in his lap, his eyes glued to the page. Asami started immediately scanning the piles for the perfect book for Jinora. He pointed out a few classics that he had enjoyed when he was younger. She eventually narrowed it down to two books and they head over to the inattentive man to pay.

"Hello?" Asami's rang out, "Um. Hi? I would like to make a purchase."

The man let out a grunt and made his way to the register. He finally looked up at the couple when Asami handed over the books. His eyes went wide and he turned several shades paler. "Your ma-ma-majesty" he sputtered out, "Oh. It is quite the honor, I apologize for my behavior before, it was such a intriguing book, I-I meant no-"

Asami waved off the rest, "It's fine, no harm done. Mind if I get a copy of what you were reading for myself?"

The man continued to stare at them, "Yes- Of course!"

After that little scene at the booth, the market came alive with buzz. The royal couple had come to visit them, everyone whipped out their best gear, wore their most pleasant smile in hopes that they would stop at their stand.

Iroh let out a sigh, "There goes our privacy." he muttered.

Asami gave him a sad smile, "We better get used to it." and gave him a peck on the cheek.

At least that made Iroh feel a little better, but it also gave the people around them a field day. Unknown to them, the press had already cornered the book stand guy, drilling him with questions on the couple's recent buy.

They finished off the shopping spree just a little before sundown. Asami was very pleased with her gifts. They got Jinora two books she had been dying to get her hands on, for Meelo a kite with a fierce looking green dragon that he was sure to love. Ikki, a nice fire nation styled doll to go with her others, a jade green scarf for Kai (he enjoyed making fun of scarf less mako) and a little turtleduck plush for Rohan. It was a nice haul, but they were certainly needing a break.

Iroh was leading her to his favorite little diner in the area, The Roaring Tigerdillo.

Asami giggled as soon as the name came into view, "What a fierce sounding name."

Iroh snorted, "You make fun of it now, but you'll fall in love with it eventually."

A cold breeze blew in and Asami shivered the slightest bit, but the motion still caught Iroh's eyes. He reached up to the hairband holding up her curls and gently took it off. Her beautiful raven hair fell down upon her shoulders.

"Hey." Asami protested softly, but melted when she met the intense look in his eyes.

"Keep your hair down, it'll help warm yourself" Iroh leaned in closer, nipping her ear the slightest and whispered," Unless you want some more help from me."

The suggestive look in his eyes made a blush spread across Asami's face, this gave Iroh satisfaction because it was usually the other way around.

"Iroh.." she whispered back just as suggestive, "As much as I would love that, we're in public."

Iroh smirked, "Then maybe we should just skip dinner and get to dessert?" He pulled Asami in his arms and trailed his lips up her neck. Just about as their lips were going to meet, Iroh's stomach gave a loud growl.

A dark blush spreaded across his face, and it got worst when Asami burst into a fit of giggles. Well, the moment was clearly lost.

Asami sobered and laid a hand on Iroh's red face, "Maybe dessert will just have to wait." She pressed her lips to his briefly and guided him inside the diner.


End file.
